bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Nidhogg
The Advanced Nidhogg is the upgraded version of the Nidhogg. It is a heavy multi-role class line ship for the Cylon fleet. The Advanced Nidhogg gains a ninth weapons slot thereby giving it more weapons than any other kind of ship barring the Surtur or the Basestar, thus making it a very tough ship in a fight. Further the Advanced Nidhogg gains an extra 1,100 hull points, an extra 5 per second to its hull recovery rate, and an extra 5 per second to its power recovery rate. The extra weapons slot makes the Advanced Nidhogg a highly desirable ship for Cylon line pilots as it still retains the jack of all trades layout from the un-advanced version. The Advanced Nidhogg is upgraded from the standard version for 60,000 Merits. This can be done by talking to Number Eight/Sharon in the Basestar CIC or on any Outpost. In-game Description "A recovered Nidhogg that has undergone more extensive reconfiguration and reconstruction. Fully incorporating the latest updates to Cylon ship manufacture and engineering techniques allows the Advanced Nidhogg to support more forward weapon batteries than other line ships, and hull integrity is improved. Due to the expense of customizing and maintaining an Advanced Nidhogg, it is only made available to the most dedicated and experienced Tribunes." Available Paints * Classic Nidhogg * Dark Legacy (this was a limited edition) * Default * Kratos's Darkness (this was a limited edition) * Typhon's Claw (this was a limited edition) Gallery New Nidhogg No 08.png New Nidhogg No 03.png New Nidhogg No 01.png New Nidhogg No 06.png New Nidhogg No 05.png New Nidhogg No 02.png New Nidhogg No 07.png New Nidhogg No 04.png Tips, Hints and Suggestions * The Nidhogg can be devastating from afar when equipped with long range weaponry, a Long range Heavy Cannon Battery, regular targeting or multi-targeting works well, Long range missile launchers are mostly the main weaponry players install onto their Nidhogg which is the most effective combination. * The Nidhogg is 2nd to the most toughest ship on the Line Class, when advanced using merits, it can withstand a good amount of punishment from enemy guns, the most common Hull system to install are 2 Armor Plating and 1 Damage Control, effective and efficient. * There are also players installing 3 Damage Control systems onto their Nidhoggs so that it can last long fights, but as effective it is in battle, it requires extensive amount of resources such as using Line Advanced DC Pack, from which costs 120 Cubits per DC Pack unit. It is also advisable to install 3 Auxiliary Power Comps in order to support your DC Pack's power consumption, power management is key to this setup, as long as you keep your Power consumption at bay and reserve some for when you are in need to use your DC, you will be able to survive the battle. This Setup requires a lot of resources to make it effective, upgrading all 6 of these systems would cost nearly 2 million cubits, since it also requires Tuning kits beyond level 10 to upgrade till level 15 systems. Discount sales could save you up to 40% if you know when to upgrade, and buy tuning kits when they are at sale. * The Nidhoggs aren't as agile as the Fenrir, with only 3 engine slots, you will need to prepare and configure what engine systems to equip on certain situations. Some players regularly equip 3 turbo boosters for speed, others combine with a slider so whenever they are approached by fast escorts and groups of strikes, they can fend off the enemies themselves. But there are rare situations that a player equips 3 Gyro Stabilization Engine system in order to be quick and nimble at turning your broadsides against enemies you approach, in this case, it works well when a Nidhogg is equipped with all Cannon Battery systems instead of Missile Launchers, devastating as it is, you can do it with a slide, but remember that once you slide, enemies can also turn their guns at you, that said whenever you go onto your enemy's rear, and out turn them in a dogfight on like a Line duel, you have a better chance of turning your guns at them whilst being safe from their front weaponry systems. * Given the Fact that the Nidhogg can do most of other Role's job, the Fenrir still exceeds that of the Nidhogg's Utility Slots, having 5 engines, 3 of computer and hull slot makes the Fenrir more advantageous and the fact that only needs cubits to advance its system, but the Fenrir lacks the hull rating of the Nidhogg and also the weapon rating, which is a 9:8 ratio of guns, which the fenrir gets beaten at. * An Experienced Line Pilot can make use of an unadvanced Nidhogg, even without advancing, the Nidhogg is still 3rd to the best ship there is, being at the top are the Fenrir/Aesir and the Jormung/Jotunn, since the Jormung/Jotunn is the toughest ship available to be piloted and purchased from the hangar, it can easily defeat the nidhogg with the same level gear if the jormung/jotunn is advanced and the nidhogg is not. The Fenrir/Aesir can easily missile kite the Nidhogg by being the fastest line ship on the fleet available for purchase at the hangar, given the fact that its still the ship with the least hull rating of the 3 available line ships, it compensates for having a multi-role capability with its 3 hull and 3 comp slot rating, and being the fastest, the Fenrir/Aesir is a formidable opponent a Nidhogg can ever approach in battle. * An Advanced Nidhogg with low level gear is not advised for players to fly-off in open space, the reason why is because of the lack of damage, and gun optimal range to fend off enemy forces on its own, given the time and resources, an advanced nidhogg is an unstoppable force to be reckoned, with the right setup and proper flight control, it can defeat any incoming forces that shows up on its way. Category:Cylon Ships Category:Cylon Line Ships Category:Cylon